Farewell
by ZzzZztt
Summary: Miraxus drabbles (perhaps?) since Fantasia and so on. Mirajane x Laxus. Stories are being written, on going, so please read.
1. For Now

Arrogant, cocky, and proud-three words to describe the big blonde guy with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye, and who wields Lighning Dragon Slayer magic. Laxus Dreyar was indeed well-known to be the one and only grandbrat of Fairy Tail's third-err, eighth master. As a kid growing up, Laxus lived up to his grandpa's shadow, and that fact drove him betrayal of his home guild. After such destruction and damages the grandbrat has done in the past, Makarov Dreyar granted his excommunication from the guild. Laxus was an obedient man, and Makarov was, nevertheless, a very considerate parent. Of course, doing that to his own brat was like having one of your arms amputated. And yes, if you are wondering whether it hurt or not? Yes, yes it did.

But little did they know that Laxus Dreyar had a 'soft' side, in which only selected few are able and allowed to see. There's the Raijinshu, and there's the Master. But wait-a Strauss?

Grunt.

"Come on now," said Laxus. "Since when did it become oh-so very hard for you guys to say good bye?"

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen stood right before their beloved leader who was about to leave in a short notice, sulking.

"But why are you doing this all by yourself?!" Evergreen protested. Nothing much more she can do but protest.

"Yeah!" chanted the seith mage. "We are also responsible for the ruckus!"

Sigh. Laxus knew it would be hard cracking nuts for them.

"In this way I can..." he paused, realizing his deeds. "this way I can make Gramps get me out of his old brain. He needs not a jerk in the guild."

"We'll talk to him!" yelled Ever.

"Don't," replied Laxus. "It's fine with me, totally. Besides..."

He dragged his attention from the three going to the sky that's about to be consumed by the night.

"...I have no attachments left there..."

Boy, sure he's got a mindful of-

Well?

Bickslow seemed to notice the green-haired man's silent approach. "FREED! SAY SOMETHING AT LEAST!"

Freed was unusually silent, eh.

Finally he cleared his throat and said, "For all I know, Laxus, is we'll see each other again." He managed to crack a smile despite the gloom.

"There," the bigger man patted him on the back. "Is Freed the ONLY one who's grown up here? Huh?"

...

Laxus belted a deep sigh. "Well, it's really good bye now. Gotta leave."

On that note he turned his back from the three and walked straight ahead. Tracing a few steps Evergreen and Bickslow sobbed, and Freed somehow managed to put a smile on his face. And back to the expelled man, oh there he was, waving an empty hand a farewell.

"Stay well!"

FAIRY TAIL GUILD

"Alright! Listen up, everyone!" On the center of the stage stood a woman clothed in metal-what? Seriously, this scarlet-headed of a girl has an armor for her day by day living. Nice, isn't? A requip mage, indeed. Erza Scarlet shot a glare to those who were still brawling, as if they did not hear what she had just said. Of all sorts of people, she hated the most those who have small ounce of respect.

"Everyone!" she spat. "Please, those who are interested, listen. Master Makarov assigned me to take charge of the preparations for the Fan-"

"Gray!" a pinkette yelled out of the blue.

"What is it, you pyromaniac?" the so-called Gray (who is naked) turned around to find a flaming fist being pressed on his face.

And that certainly did not please the woman speaking in front.

! #$/^*

...

"As I was saying..." Erza continued as if she did not go down to put a stop to the two.

Natsu and Gray choked.

"...As we are aware, Fantasia is just around the clock, so we better start our productions now!" The crowd cheered. "So everyone, please practice in the parade. You are all free to choose your partners. That would be all."

"LET'S GO!" Fairy Tail chanted.

The guild was suddenly thinning its imhabitants, and there we found Erza sitting on one of the bar stools. She decided to check out on her long-ago rival-Mirajane Strauss. The lady knight knew how difficult this whole thing has been for Mira not just because she was reminded of her gone sister but also by a person of special importance to her who's gone astray...

Erza swore there is sadness and longing behind those smiles that Mirajane gave away to everyone, as if they were just candies.

"Hey, Mira." The barmaid snapped out of her own delusion and approached Titania from the opposite side of the bar.

"Do you want a mug, Erza?"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She just smiled. Well, she always did, anyway.

"Don't you mess with me, Mira. I've known you since we were kids."

"Then why ask?"

Oh, boy. Silence sure was pregnant.

"Has he given a..." A sigh escaped from Mirajane's mouth. Ah, the pain.

Erza did not bother to go on. She knew. She really did.

"The last time I talked to him was a week before he went all out." the white-haired beauty clasped her hands together. "Nothing followed."

"To think he would turn like that..."

Just then, flashbacks suddenly occurred to Mirajane's mind.

...

"Ah," said Laxus, delighted. "So you are the only one who passed? I'm kinda pleased to see you here, beautiful."

Mirajane knew no better than to ignore the blonde's usual remarks. Being the man he is, this did not bother her at all. What ticked her off was how to find a strategy to get past through him and be an S-class mage. Yes, Laxus just happened to be the final battle stage opponent.

"Shall we begin?" asked Mira dryly.

Laxus smirked. Oh, his mind. His dirty mind. "Begin what?"

Mirajane's cheeks turned into deep scarlet. Has she mentioned he's quite hot? Damn this blondie. Damn his perfectly sculptured chest and back.

Wait-what?

...

"Perhaps he is a powerful wizard, but the one inside him is just as weak as a new-born kitten."

Erza can't help but feel sorry for the eldest Strauss. Of all people, why love a big jerk in the first place? Does being blonde count?

"But can we please let him be for now? Like what Master did?"

Oh.

"But," there was seriousness in Erza's voice. "do you want to be with him before he really leaves?"

Mirajane made a face that even the intelligent Titania could not understand. Was she sad? Regretful for being with him? For not doing anything to change his mind? What? And then it hit them both-

"Yes," said Mira. "I do want to." For the slightest bit, Erza smiled but then, quickly withdrew when her friend looked down. "But how can I? I don't even know where the hell he is."

Oh, sadness... why?

"Maybe you should be out for some moment," insisted Erza. She then placed a reassuring palm on her right shoulder. "I'll get Kinana to take over your shift. Might as well do it myself." She winked. "And oh, I'll inform Elfman as well."

"Erza... t-tha-" The scarlet-haired woman who used to duke things out with her, enveloped her in a big, tight hug. "I know." Smiles and all, yeah. That should work.

The guild sure is amazing because of its facilities. But what made it more amusing was that it leads to an easy, open access to the sea just behind it! And as adviced by Erza, Mirajane now walked along the sand, leaving trails of her tiny feet.

It was almost dusk-just almost. She decided to be there because first-it is in fact near to the guild and second-the sea calmed her. When she was young, she used to go there and celebrate humble life events alone, like her birthday (she alotted two hours for herself every year, on her birthday), dates related to her parents, triumphs, and sometimes, sad happenings, frustrations, and heartaches. The sea somehow was her diary, a friend that she never had.

She went there all by herself. She never let anyone to be there with her. Not even he was allowed. She never even insisted for her siblings to come. No, she didn't want anyone to disrupt her. And now there she was again, still, all by herself, feeling the cold wind brush through her platinum hair and caress her soft, pearl skin. It was another painful day when she went there. Damn that blondie.

Blondie.

That Laxus...

Damn him and his nonsense reasonings.

Damn him because he went like that and never even bothered to say a word.

Damn him for just leaving her without notice.

"SCREW HIM!" Those words just had to be yelled out. Screw him, right.

Screw him and his beautiful face...

Screw him and those eyes...

Screw him and-

"Screw who?"

A gruff voice called after her words. But who could have been there when everyone else in the guild is just busy like bees...

Or it could just be someone who isn't there anymore...

She was sure the voice was not Elfman's... or Makarov's. Not Freed's or Bickslow's. No...

It could not be...

"Am I still talking to a stone or what?"

Of course, it was the great dragon.

Mirajane turned around to see an all-patched up blonde lightning mage slugging a big training bag on his left shoulder. His surprise appearance somehow made her smile and, err, blush. She noticed that almost all of his upper body was bandaged. Well, he was heavily damaged after all...

She brushed aside strands of her silvery white hair to see more of the man's face, for the last time, perhaps?

"Laxus," she called out. "W-what are you doing here?"

Grunt.

"Will you please stop being a jerk for just the time being?" That made Laxus chuckle. At least. And then he sighed.

"I thought I would be a little dramatic over here but I guess you wanted to do the production first."

It's not like very "Laxus" to give in so easily. Telling his real intentions is rare, mind you. Usually it would cost 100,000 jewels before you could squeeze the truth from the man but right now...

Laxus shortened the distance between him and the lady he surprised, his signature smirk ghosting in his lips like the usual. Like Mira, he, too, left trails of his feet on the sand, as if it was a requiem when walking there. And so they were kinda close-close enough to hear each other without screaming their heads off. So intimate...

Mira let out a comfortable yet anxious sigh. What the hell was this man doing here? And why here? Screw him.

The blonde cleared his throat. "I just thought of revisiting the places I used to go to when I was still a member." He smiled-a real, warm one. "Am I forbidden to set foot even on this lovely beach?"

The white-haired lady wasn't sure how to react to Laxus's sudden warming up. Heck, he sure is warm to her, but to share happy intentions to her is what she found difficult to provide reaction to.

Oh, damn.

At a time like this Mirajane Strauss would set aside the awkwardness by smiling. But now was differenet. She was silent for about 8 seconds, going 9, 10-

"Why are you not talking? Still a stone?" Laxus blurted out.

Once again, Mira sighed, unsure of what to tell the man.

But she spoke anyway.

"I'm not just sure how to react to this... whole thing with you being all kind and good seven days ago, then going wild child and colonial recently, and then being the defeated guy you turn so warm all of a sudden and-"

"I don't need to hear more of your accusations," he said, sadly. "Really. I've heard enough. From everyone in this town. From some people in the guild. So please..."

Pain.

There was a hint of pain in Laxus's words. And for the record this was the first time he begged for something. Boy, he sure was surprising Mirajane at this moment...

Silence.

They were silent for a moment. No one dared to speak. No one dared to open a mouth to say something. They only stared at the open sea, just the two of them in a serene moment. Perhaps in this way they could enjoy every bit of it, for it could also be the last. l

Thump.

Laxus felt two frail arms enveloping his huge frame. Mira now clung on his body. She hugged him with all her strength. She embraced him for-perhaps-the last time. Laxus remained still, not wanting to disrupt the intimate contact of his skin with hers. And then he remembered that he wasn't wearing any shirt underneath his fur coat, so technically, despite being wrapped in thick bandages, he is naked and could still feel Mira's soft skin against his. Boy, his reaction to this sent shivers to his spine. Yes, having Mirajane Strauss-Fairy Tail's number one pinup girl-hug you sure can make you want to claim her yours dirtily, but having this Mirajane Strauss-the all worried, caring, loving girl she is-Laxus was left vulnerable.

He then gathered his arms to hug her too. With his huge body Mirajane looked merely like a stick, but it did not matter. Not at all. He rested his chin on her white crown, stayed like that for a bit. She did not have any violent reactions about his gesture. It was, in fact, soothing.

Face now resting on his chest, Mira mumbled something like "I wish you did not go astray."

Hearing these words from the only woman he loved was purely achy, but he'd be lying if he said she was not right. "I wish, too."

Still caught in his arms, Mira spoke. "Where are you going now?"

He sighed. "I don't know," he paused. "I don't know yet, actually. It feels weird because I am always out on jobs in different cities and I know where to go, but now, I just feel so lost."

"How about staying with us-"

"Hush, Mirajane," he interrupted her. "No, I won't stay with you and your manly brother."

"Come on, Laxus-"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. Gramps will go nuts."

"And if he doesn't find out?"

"Mira," his voice husky. "I can't. It's too risky and... and..."

"And what, dragon?"

Dragon.

It's been a while since she called him that. Who would have thought that someone would be worthy to give the great Laxus Dreyar a pet name?

"...I would find it hard to let go of the things that keep me coming back to this stupid guild that I once went home to," he chuckled and smiled. "Hey, it's been so long with the pet name, Demon."

The demon and the dragon. How sadistic.

"Is this really you, Laxus?" Out of nowhere Mira managed to ask. Now, this made Laxus himself laugh. Also, this made him move to a sway, as if dancing Mira.

"Of course it's me, silly."

"Okay," and then she pressed herself against the man, lovingly, and rocked along with his swaying movement. This should be memorable, she thought.

"Will you be watching the parade tonight?" she asked.

"I'll see," he said.

"Well," she spoke. "You better be there, because I'm using my magic... again."

Mira somehow gained little benefit from Laxus's games. She awoke her sleeping demons during the battle, right?

"So you're the real Demon Mirajane again, huh?" He teased.

"I have always been, idiot."

Idiot? Laxus? YES! And there they were, dancing, but not apart from the hug. It was now totally dark-evening has set. Mira then remembered that they still have-

"Fantasia!" She snapped and detached herself from Laxus.

"Yeah, that flowery parade."

"I have to go back now!"

"Then head back."

"But..." she was sad. She really was. Going back to the guild meant leaving him now.

"Go now, you have to shine there," Laxus teased. "But remember to wear a dress that doesn't expose much of your skin. Those old perv-"

Before Laxus could finish his words, Mira tiptoed and pulled on his neck and dragged him lower, and crashed her pale lips on his dry ones. Yes, they were kissing, just as soon as the blonde was aware that the woman was the first to kiss, not him. The kiss gradually became aggresive, then they just found themselves wanting domination as their tongues fought for control. For the last time, Mira thought, because I might not see him again. Forever. Not as optimistic as Freed and she hoped she was.

Then their lips parted, and both of them heavily panted. That was just a kiss! Nothing more, nothing less but a kiss, alright? And yet that was enough to make them feel the need...

"I-I have to get going now, Laxus," though painful, Mira had to be the one to put an end to this surprise visit. She knew Laxus wouldn't.

So he sighed and said, "Fine. I'll just be in the streets, eyeing you." He smirked at this.

"I'll feel your eyes burning on me eventually, I know." Mira gathered herself together. "So..."

"This is good bye now?" Blondie asked. He managed to grab Mira by the waist and darted his emerald eyes on her sapphire orbs. Sapphire. Blue. The color of the sea. The color of the sky.

"Perhaps by just looking at the sea and sky, I'll be reminded of you," he smiled.

"Now you're being poetic, dragon," she teased. "But as much as I want to hear your poems right now I do have a bar to manage and a guild to tame. I'll see you around, I guess?" She bit her lip.

"So you're a guild tamer now? Okay. I'll see you around, then."

She pecked him on the lips once more, one last time, and headed for the guild.

Watching Mira free from his grasp, slowly walk away from him was not something Laxus enjoyed. He was readying himself to follow, but then he was hit by the fact the he can't. Not anymore.

And so it hit him once more. The whole taking-over-Fairy-Tail thing led to his exile, and exile means leaving the guild, and leaving the guild means moving away from Mira.

"I shouldn't have..."

Still feeling the gloom, Laxus decided to carry on and head for the streets of Magnolia. He swore now to himself that no matter how bashful people will be when he reached town, he wouldn't give a shit. Mirajane. He would see his Demon.


	2. Bushes

Tenroujima, X784

The latest of Fairy Tail's famous S-Class Advancement Trials were interrupted due to unexpected infiltration by Fairy Tail's second master, Purehito a.k.a. Hades. Nothing to worry about, really, because the guild's core members have defeated Hades's very own dark guild, Grimoire Heart. But the Dark Wizard was in the picture as well, so he's actually part of the big problem. But in the middle of nowhere he disappeared. He'll show up again-sure. Now, everyone sat by the ruins of their base camp where the injured during the trials should have been brought, but since Master Makarov declared a halt, and given that they were all badly injured themselves, they really did sit there.

And speaking of infiltration, a man without the guild's mark made another surprise appearance! May I present to you, the great Laxus Dreyar. Makarov, of course, wasn't approving of this action of his grandson but sure he would recognize Laxus's courage to stand up for his "nakamas" during a battle with Hades. Hell, he'd beaten him up for his gramps.

In one corner Laxus sat on a boulder, scanning the place his eyes could reach. He noticed Natsu first (of course). The pink-haired guy was showering his gramps complaints about the cancellation of the trials. The poor guy received a hit on the head by an enlarged fist. And then there's Gray with his stalker. What was her name? Err, Ju... Jul...

"I'M NOT PUNISHING YOU, JUVIA!"

Right, Juvia. The stalker chased around the ice butt.

Then, he noticed the blonde girl that stood next to Natsu. He thought she might be the pyromaniac's girl. They look cute together, he thought.

Wait-did he just think of something cute? Not very Laxus!

But he was surprised to see his co-S-class mage, Gildarts. Finding him with the rest of the core guild members took him back 7 years ago-how the town would look odd because he'd be returning from a job, how he himself would wait for his return and ask for a training/fight. Gildarts was a great sparring partner. Much better than Natsu and-

Oh, right. The metal-for-meals guy. He noticed how Gajeel never left sight of the pipsqueak, rune mage with blue hair-Levy. What's up with the dragon slayers while he was gone? Did something super major happen while he was somewhere? He wouldn't know.

Laxus also noticed a new face and a familiar face not too far from him. The new face was-if his hearing didn't fail him-a female dragon slayer (pretty tiny for that magic huh) named Wendy. He found her healing powers impressive. Perhaps he could get a heal from her later. And then his gaze fell on the familiar face. Short white hair, blue eyes-what on Earth is happening? Lisanna's appearance shook the wits out of his struggling mind. "Just how many have I missed while I was in exile?" he hissed.

"Much," he heard an old man's voice.

Laxus looked to his left and saw a short man. Short. "Gramps."

Makarov sighed and went on, "Lisanna didn't die, as it turned out she was taken to Edolas the moment she was weakened by Elfman's unconscious attack."

"Edolas, huh," the younger man scoffed.

"I do recognize your bravery right now, brat, but once we head back to Fairy Tail, I'll finish this."

This made Laxus grin. Was he finding this funny?

The old man got intimidated. "What are you smiling for!"

"As much as it bothers you, I have no plans to return to your guild if you don't want me to," he paused, "so don't worry," he stood up and walked towards the main camp.

Makarov was left speechless.

"Hello," a red-haired woman greeted Laxus from the arc.

"Hi."

"Are you here for a heal as well?"

"Yes."

"You may start falling in line now. No VIPs."

"Oh," Laxus smiled. "Am I?"

"No," Erza returned the smile.

As instructed, Laxus went to where the line seemed to end. He was next to Gildarts. When the old fart noticed, he greeted him playfully, teased, preached, and pet.

"I am not a dog, you old hag!" Laxus pouted.

"But you look like one!"

After Natsu was Gray, and then Gajeel, then Freed, and Bickslow, and Gildarts, and then-

"M-Mr. Laxus..." a nervous Wendy mumbled.

"Hello," he greeted.

"I don't know if it's okay with you, but my name is-"

He cut the tiny girl and continued the sentence for her. "Wendy. I heard these idiots thanking you earlier for healing them."

"R-right," she tried to smile but failed. Big time.

"So," Laxus sighed. "Can you heal me now?"

Wendy relaxed for a bit, "Y-yes!"

The process of healing Laxus Dreyar was quite awkward, given that he and Wendy hadn't really met at the guild, but mind you-Laxus was itching to interrogate her about being a dragon slayer. He's builded curiosity on this little girl. How could she be one?

"Listen," he started. "I'm dying to know your magic. Can you tell me a little about it?"

Wendy was shocked-you could tell with the way how she tried to steady her frail hands above the blonde's left shoulder-she was shaking like a leaf. The great Laxus Dreyar was "dying" to know about her magic? Damn, she'd faint. Sure she was scared of this big guy, so it should be natural to react like that, eh?

"Uhm..." she trailed off.

"Come on," the big guy smiled.

Smiling? Mr. Laxus smiled at her!

"I use d-dragon slaying magic like Natsu-san and Gajeel-san," she gulped. "But I'm not as good as them. Although I'm training to be strong enough."

Laxus thought this Wendy was being adorable. He hasn't encountered a living female dragon slayer in his life before but now-now stood before her was one! Though tiny, he planted on his mind that this rather little girl is healing him. So he could not underestimate her. Thank her, sure.

When Wendy was finish, he stood up and patted her on the head.

"Keep on training, Wendy," and smiled. He then left ANOTHER person speechless-

"And oh," before leaving totally he said, "thanks for the heal."

Laxus found himself wandering around the forest near the camp. He couldn't afford getting lost, so he thought staying near their base is the best thing to do. He tried to digest all the information he just had. He did a number of analyzations and calculations and then arrived at the simplest of all conclusions-that he did miss a lot while he was gone. Somehow, thinking that everything got better while he wasn't a member triggered the inner child in him. He felt like talking to his grandfather about the exile thing. He wanted to... return to Fairy Tail? WHAT?! But it wouldn't hurt to ask, right? OH NO-YES IT WOULD. What if the old man says no? That would mean heartache.

Just then, when he presumed walking, he saw movements by the nearest bush to him. His heightened senses reminded him that he's in a forest, so there could be a monster attack any moment. He readied himself and gathered a small amount of magic power on both of his fists as he approached the still rumbling bush.

"Who's there?" he warned.

He inched closer to the bush and combed a little of it, enough for a peek, only to reveal a woman with ivory hair, herbs in her hands, struggling to pluck the stubborn weed on the ground.

"M-Mira?"

The eldest Strauss squealed, which Laxus found cute. Boy, he sure has warmed up a bit since the exile, huh? And going back to the woman, who seemed struck, he knelt down beside her and-

"Laxus!" Mirajane jumped a bit.

He smiled at her warmly. Noticing the bandages hugging her arms, he suddenly thought how she got those injuries. If only he was there to protect her...

"What the heck are you doing here?" he managed to ask.

"I don't know. Hunting for herbs, I suppose?" she replied, trying to hide the blush creeping her cheeks by plucking the weed again and again and again.

Laxus reached for the leaf and pulled it in a single attempt, handed it to the white-haired woman beside him. "Better?"

She nodded and sat.

"How did you know we were here?" Without hesitations and any shame, Mirajane asked as she slumped on the hard ground.

Joining her, he sat and commented- "Bold enough to ask me directly, huh?" He chuckled as the woman frowned, and calmly, he said, "I followed my guts. On my journey I felt something bad here-" he put his right hand on his chest- "and my senses brought me here, in Tenroujima."

The woman sighed. "But you do know only Fairy Tail members can step a foot here, right?"

"Yes, I do," Laxus looked down. "I used to be in this guild, right? I'm not stupid. But does that still matter if the only family I really have is dying in the process?"

She just stared at him. Why is it that everytime they are together, he always surprised her? Screw him. Screw him always.

They were silent for a minute. Mira remembered the last time they talked-it was by the seashore, and that little acquaintance wasn't followed until then. Yes, they did see each other in the Fantasia Parade, but the interaction existed between stares and stolen glances, but-they never were able to speak to each other right after. This was the first time in many months, and both were eager to make a way to get to one another.

"Laxus..."

"Hmm?"

"You know," she closed the distance between them. A little. "I've missed you," she let her head fall on his right shoulder.

"I always know you do," he collected her in his arms as he replied.

"While you were not around-"

"Shhh," he stopped her. "I don't really need to hear how lonely you've become while I was away. Let's just simmer in this now, okay?"

Mirajane pouted.

"So you've missed me..." Laxus turned his head to whisper in her ear, voice low and husky.

Gulp.

Mira nodded.

"I've missed you, too," he whispered again. This time he smelled on her lovely hair, going down on her earlobe, her neck-oh, her slender neck-and for-

"L-Laxus," she moaned. "Not here."

"What? You're saying that to me right now?" he protested on a low growl, but continued anyway.

He trailed down kisses on her neck, shoulder, to the collarbone, went up again to claim her mouth. The kiss was gentle, at first, but when the woman responded, it escalated quickly. The kiss became wild, fierce, and bold indeed.

Letting go of the stupid leaves, Mira place both her hands on the taller man's thick neck as she rested her back down on the ground, letting Laxus be dominant on top. As the kiss intensified, Laxus asked permission for his tongue to be inside her mouth which-much to his surprise-Mira granted. Hands on her waist, he pressed himself against her, hence letting her feel the hardness aching for what it touched against.

And so Laxus was enjoying the dirty moment, and decided to take it to the next level. He caressed Mira's waist gently, traced upwards and stroked her squirming stomach, up, up, until-

"D-don't..."

Struggling against the sexual tension, Mirajane managed to swat Laxus's hands from exploring her body further.

"Ouch."

Their lips parted slowly right after.

That killed the mood. But it doesn't fit now when they are in the forest near the camp, and if they get caught in the act, oh boy.

When Mira regained her strength, she got up on her feet and brushed her wrinkled dress, and gathered the forgotten leaves. Laxus followed.

She spoke first and said, "I need to get these herbs back."

"Fine," the blonde scowled and looked away.

Mira walked for the exit. As she was on her way she stopped, turned and said something to Laxus.

"If you're trying to seduce me," she protested, "please do it at least somewhere a little far from where EVERYONE is, so you can save both of our names from the-oh god."

Mirajane Strauss was very much flustered. Was she giving in? Just like that?

Laxus found this amusing and hot. Did she just tell him that she'd be willing to? Ho-ho! He burned his eyes on her.

"Don't stare at me!"

With that, flustered, hot, and all, the only woman Laxus adored resumed walking, leaving him behind. But this time, he didn't get to stomp away from someone to leave them wordless-Mirajane Strauss was to one who left him with nothing sly to answer back. And the only thought that he processed to word out while smirking-

"What a demon."


	3. Camps

At the beach-

"Lu-chan! Catch the ball!" Levy McGarden called out to the blonde lady on the other side of the court.

"Here I come!" said Lucy as she aimed for the beach ball, receiving it and sending it back to the other side, hitting Levy square on the head without prior notice. The rune mage received a faint scratch on her left temple.

"Oww...!" she curled. "Are you okay, Levy-san?" asked then by the tiny sky dragon slayer, Wendy. A concerned Lucy rushed to Levy's side, Wendy tailing along. The two helped the injured shrimp recover and sit on the moist sand. After a few scratching and patting on the affected area, she felt alright (thanks to Wendy's heal, too).

All three ladies sighed.

"Say, Levy-chan," Lucy started. "Why aren't you with Gajeel and Lily?"

That question seemed to infuriate the short blunette. It was obvious in her reply: "THEY DID NOT LET ME TAG ALONG! THEY SAID IT'S A SECRET TRAINING..." she angrily pouted.

The other two laughed at the blushing script mage. "Hey! Quit laughing at me!"

"You really want to come with them, don't you, Levy-chan?" teased Lucy.

As told so, both girls stopped, and the celestial mage asked, "Come to think of it, we're the only ones here by the sea. I wonder where the others are?"

"Uhm," the other short blunette-Wendy-seemed to be in deep thought. "Before everyone parted ways, Mira-san told me they're training in the mountains. And then I asked Evergreen-san about their training location and she told me, 'just somewhere'."

"Another secret, huh?" said Lucy.

"So we're the only ones who's having a good time!" Levy chanted.

"But we're not just here to have fun," a determined blondie stood. "I'm gonna train hard like every one else!"

The protest earned nods of agreement from the other two. Wendy followed and said, "Me, too! I'll do my best to be strong!"

"Alright!" said Levy as she got up on her feet. "Let's go!"

The forest, she said? Well, it is where Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane, together with Cana, will conduct their training for the next three months, in preparation for the Grand Magic Games, and also to fill the seven-year gap that happened the last time. At mid-afternoon the team had arrived at the flowery mountaintop adorned with fresh, green trees, a couple of hot springs near the opening to the other forest, and for three months, yes, they'll be homing there. The ground was surprisingly flat and smooth, despite the location. There is where they will set camp. Up there the air was fresh, and inhaling it was like a purification of their lungs polluted by the city below.

"Ah," a slightly drunk Cana sighed. "This place is too beautiful!"

As Lisanna roamed around, she asked, "Mira-nee, how did you find this place?"

The lovely Mirajane beamed at her youngest sibling. "That-I can't tell. It's a secret," and then she winked.

Another secret.

Leaving a curious Lisanna behind she started giving out tasks to the other. "Elfman, please set up the main camp-the shelters, tents, and rooms must be there." Determined, Elfman replied, "I'll do it immediately, nee-chan! Making tents is manly!" But when he was about to dive into the pool of luggage they brought with them, he felt a cool hand touch his right shoulder-his nee-chan's. She had to warn him. "Do it carefully, Elfman, or your training will not be manly." The 'oaf' (as called by Evergreen) tensed and moved a little more cautious. . .

"As for the two of you, Lisanna, Cana," she then turned to the girls. "You can help by gathering some herbs for our dinner, if you don't mind." She smiled with kindness.

Lisanna returned the glow. "Of course, I don't. 'Bout you, Cana?"

Snapping out of unconsciousness, the brunette replied, "Yeah. Me too. Sure thing."

"Great," the eldest Straussed clasped her hands together. "Now, get these," she said as she handed them out two parchments that seemed to showcase leaf illustrations. "Meanwhile, I'll be sorting out our stuffs. Is that okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two scurried off to the nearby forest.

"Be careful, you two!" Mirajane called out. Afterwards she went to where their personal luggage sat and started unpacking them slowly, carefully, until the loads were off, sorted into right departments, and sealed-just in case an unwanted visitor attacks and tries to get away with some things. "Alright!"

She gathered some stuff with her and proceeded to the area of their main camp. She found there a very focused Elfman-too scared to break a thing, too frightened to mumble that he is a man. "Elfman?" his sister called.

The bulky man froze, and stuttered as he spoke. "N-n-nee c-chan!"

"How's your progress?"

Elfman swallowed a lump. "A-alm-most d-d-done, s-sis. . ."

Mira noticed her brother's sudden weird actions. They bothered her. "Is something the matter?"

Giving up, Elfman sighed. "Mira-nee," he shut his eyes close. "You never fail to scare the man out of me, you know that?"

The she-devil, finding this funny, laughed. "What. . . what do you mean?" She clutched her stomach, too much laughter perhaps?

"You... you warned me earlier before I began with this things. It bothers me so much," he said. "Until now."

Mirajane's expression softened. No matter how 'manly' Elfman is, only she (or maybe Evergreen too) can make him cower in fear. "I didn't mean to make it seem that way. Look, if it really means a lot to you-" she caught her brother's cheeks and directed his then shifting gaze so that he looked at her- "forget about it. I was just trying to make you go too excited about building the camp. I know you're too hyped to build, so I had to take actions."

"I-is that so?" Elfman breathed out deeply, found his rekindled manliness again. "I'm a real man!"

The eldest shook her head and chuckled, left the younger all cheerful and relaxed.

"My, my."

The approaching dusk seemed to captivate Lisanna and Cana, so they decided that they had to stop for a while and bask in the beauty of the sunset, that they had to watch their surroundings glow in the arriving night. Being an animal takeover mage, Lisanna couldn't help but squeal at the little ones around her. Cana seemed to approve of this while chugging down her 109th booze that day. After a few minutes the duo began on their journey again, back to their camp.

They were almost at their checkpoint when Cana-despite the drunk sensation creeping in-heard a rumbling by the shrubs. "Hey, Lisanna."

The other girl knew, and nodded. "I can sense it, too."

Cautiously, the two tracked down and followed the source of the sound. When they were 100% sure they've found it, both girls agreed to engage in three, two, one-

"Show yourself!" Cana and Lisanna brushed through the shrub.

\- "Gah!"

Behind the rustling were two males. One was wearing a rather familiar helmet, and the other had a chummy and fuzzy green hair. . .

"Bickslow? Freed?" stunned, the ladies yelled in unison. "Eh?!"

Still scratching their heads, the two males managed to say, "Hello!"

But Bickslow's babies had something to say, too!

"Hello!"

. . .

When Lisanna and Cana came back from the then finished camp (courtesy of Elfman), they brought along with them Freed and Bickslow, who seemed to be a little shy as if it was the first time they'd been with the Strauss siblings, and Cana of course.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna called out to her sister who-at the moment-was frying and dicing beef and making soup at the makeshift kitchen. "Cana and I found some species at the forest!" She smirked at the two quivering men. "We thought you'd be happy to check them out."

Freed and Bickslow gulped really hard. But what could be causing the tension? Mirajane-The Demon? Scared? What?!

Minutes later, Mirajane emerged from the tiny tent door in between two trees, a yellow apron strapped on her slender figure. "Where?" She seemed curious, so she scanned the area and found her younger sister and the almost knocked out brunette, sat by the makeshift roofless living room's soft pure mattress-couch.

She then noticed two familiar faces hiding behind Lisanna and Cana- "Freed? Bickslow?" She looked curious, and sat down as well. Turning to the two ladies she asked, "What are they doing here, Lisanna? Cana?"

Cana was then knocked out, so Lisanna was the only one capable of speaking. The youngest Strauss laughed and began the explanation. "We found them behind some shrubs near our checkpoint. These two were causing little rumbles by then so Cana and I were alerted. Carefully we approached the rustling shrub and there we found them."

"What are you two doing here?" Mira asked the two males.

Freed sighed and looked down. "We... we were lured by the smell of cooking food..."

"Yeah," Bickslow chimed in. "Boss asked us to find somethin' good to cook for dinner," he removed his helmet. "Since our training is done in the wilderness, we cannot go to the city to buy ready-made meals, so..."

"Meals! Meals!" His babies echoed.

Mira laughed at the two. "You guys look cute." They blushed. "Come on now. So where are you settling your camp?"

They gulped again, and fell silent.

It seemed that Freed was always the first to gather enough courage to answer, so he spoke first. "We really c-can't tell..."

And then Bickslow followed, "He's right. Laxus wants our location concealed."

Mirajane pouted. "Too bad," she said. "I was already making my mind in giving you some food but then you wouldn't tell, so..."

Slowly, the two gazed at the Demon, and their jaws began to droop, then shot gazes at her laughing sister, and back again to the Demon. "B-but that's not fair-"

"What isn't fair, Bickslow?"

"Food in exchange for our location? T-that's pretty heavy!"

-"Pretty heavy! Pretty heavy!"

"Well?" Mirajane got up and smoothed her favorite apron. Then, afterwards, she glared at the two and spoke, "You may leave now."

The atmosphere changed from cheery to obscured. To Freed it was like the first time he battled the Demon back in the days, and to Bickslow, it was so new yet so solid. No one stood to leave. Too shocked to move a muscle. They exchanged nervous glances at each other, as if through those looks they understood what the other said or had in mind. Inside Freed's head, he really didn't want to tell their base, because guaranteed, they will all go to their camp for a visit. And that idea didn't appeal to him. Not at all. Especially when he noticed before how intense Laxus stared at Mirajane. On Bickslow's head, he'd be willing to spit it out, 'cause they can always leave and look for somewhere else. He knew their top priority-to find food for dinner. Fit for the four of them. Not bad, eh? If wonderful punishments await for them there, this consequence by the she-devil wouldn't be as bad, correct?

Their concentration got interrupted by the growing-impatient Mirajane Strauss. "So what do you think?"

The truth is, no one can ever find good food in a mountain like this. Freed was defeated, so Bickslow nodded in agreement with her. They'd go with this seith's almost convincing plan. Almost.

"Great!" Mirajane beamed. "So where?" In a split second, the atmosphere was all rainbows and butterflies.

Freed gulped what little remained in his quick drying mouth. "S-see the odd-shaped mountain over there?" Hands still shaking, he pointed out to the big portion of land mass that seemed to be badly molded. It's directed to their east. "We found a nice, cozy place to make camp, there. Th-" oops. He decided not to tell her that they'd set up numerous traps in the opening. "You will find us there."

Mirajane seemed to believe. After all, if Freed lied, she'd find out soon and bury him alive in the neareast graveyard. "Bickslow," she called out. "Is he telling the truth?"

He nodded. Like Freed, he, too, was afraid.

And now their stomach grumbled.

"Oops," Freed murmured.

"Guess we'll have to do something about that, right, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her sister. The other Strauss agreed, and all four of them headed to the kitchen. They didn't bring Cana along because they thought she's better off sleeping.

When the simple tour was over, Mirajane handed Freed and Bickslow their dinner packed in a rectangular container wrapped in yellow and purple cloth, and as far as the two guys could tell, yes, these could fit all four of them, even if Laxus would (but for sure) consume more than a meal for one person. "Thank you, thank you, so much for these meals, Mira," Freed and Bickslow bowed together, ugly tears streaming from their eyes. Bickslow's dolls thanked her as well. Somehow they felt a little lighter now that they knew they wouldn't be zapped by lightning once they were back. Mirajane was their lifesaver, somehow.

Somehow.

Even if she actually threatened their lives earlier.

"Guess we'll be seeing each other around?" said Bickslow. He now slipped his helmet back to his head.

"Yeah," said Freed. "We must be leaving now. Farewell, everyone." He said as he and Bickslow floated in the air using their magic, both of them waving at the Strauss sisters and the passed out Cana.

"Bye!" Mira and Lisanna yelled.

At The Raijinshuu's camp-

Laxus sat by the mouth of their cave converted into camp, eyes closed, breathing soft and relaxed, his fur-lined coat slacked on his huge back. It was early evening. The view from the cave was totally in dark contrast. The only light recognizable was the faint orange glow far to his north. The environment was so different from what's below. In the forest, the only sounds to be heard were bat screech, animal roar, rustling leaves, and when it rains, the heavy downpour of drops on the whole sphere. This time it was peaceful. Laxus listened to the air passing violently by him.

Then he was interrupted by the misty voices coming from two people. Oh, it seems dinner had arrived.

He opened his eyes to see a panting Freed and Bickslow land on the cave opening. "The fuck happened to you two?"

It took minutes before either could respond, but as always, it was Freed first. He was hunched, the heels of his hands planted on the edge of his shaking-in-fear thighs. Still panting, he replied, "Lisanna and Cana f-found us."

"Lisanna? And Cana?" He repeated his words calmly, as if he didn't understand what the guy just said. Right now he should be yelling at and scolding them for sucking at stealth but, he did not. "Great. Have I not reminded you of keeping yourselves away from any contact from others?"

Bickslow, who was sprawled on the ground and now back to his regular breathing, answered, "Yes, you did but-"

"I'm not going to interrupt you but I just want to say you're quite stupid."

"Which, by the way, you just did, Laxus," from behind Evergreen appeared with her fan in one hand. She sat beside the blonde guy.

"Whatever," he spat. "So what happened?"

Bickslow was about to open his mouth to explain, but Freed put his hands on his lips. "I will do the talk, Bickslow."

The seith mage nodded. He then removed his helmet again.

"Okay," Freed sat near Bickslow, then inhaled some courage he thought he could find in the air. "So we got caught by Lisanna and Cana, who happened to be near our location at that time, and then Bickslow said something about the smell of food, so he kind of leaped because he thought we'd be going home here without being struck by lightning, and that must have caused the rustling of the bush we were in," his talking was fast. In a hurry? "Then the two noticed it, and found us eventually. We were brought to their camp."

Hands now on his chest, Laxus let his gaze fall to the two, especially to the guy whose tongue was stuck out like a dog. "So the Strauss siblings are here," he mumbled through clasped lips.

The two men nodded in unison.

"Well? That sounds good to me," Evergreen commented. She thought of training with Elfman and punishing him at the same time. She giggled.

All three men shot their glances at the blushing woman.

"What!" The fairy hid her blush behind her fan. "Look away!"

Bickslow chuckled. "Evergreen thinks it's good. 'Bout ya, boss?"

All eyes were on Laxus. They waited for his reply, his face in a brooding look, unreadable. Just then, he tightened his locked arms and let out two lightning ends to jolt the two males. "That-" he relaxed his arms and continued- "was for being so dumb in stealth."

Evergreen was laughing pretty hard at the electrocuted Freed and Bickslow. Damn.

"But yeah, it's good to know that they are here," Laxus blurted. "I'd love to train with them one day, before the Games." The woman nodded energetically at the blonde's statement.

Still down, Freed and Bicksow attempted to raise their hands for thumbs up but much to no one's surprise, they failed.

In his head, Laxus Dreyar realized that the light he was seeing from their north was coming from Mirajane's camp. He smirked at the thought. He began constructing scenes in his head, like busting Evergreen and Elfman's making out session somewhere in the bushes (what is it with bushes) or Lisanna going all bad and taking his two male apprentices as maids (in complete maid uniform and pigtails), or maybe a drunk Cana playing card tricks with the two. But his mind always ended up thinking of his co-S-class mage, yes, that special white-haired woman. He's looking forward to the violent sparring sessions with her, in which neither would be defeated, and much, much more to dream about.

And then Evergreen tapped his shoulder to let him know he was still with them. "Hey, Laxus. Dinner."

He looked startled but replied, "What do we have?"

Beside him, Freed held out the pack and showed it to him. Evergreen tiptoed beside him as well and peeked. Upon seeing the pack she laughed out loud.

"What?" Freed asked weakly. Evergreen replied in supressed laughter, "The colors... of the... wrapping!" She continued laughing.

Laxus eventually noticed it too. Now, a healthy Bickslow appeared behind Freed, and like the woman, he, too, laughed. "Y-yellow and purple, eh?" He joined Ever.

"Shut the fuck up, you two," a slightly flushed Laxus Dreyar growled. But his order seemed not to reach the ears of the two. Freed said nothing, mainly because he was starving or pissed-he didn't know. Meanwhile, the great lightning mage snatched the pack from Freed nonchalantly, trying to look calm and unfazed, trying to keep his cool. "I'm going to eat all of what's inside this box," but inwardly, he was cursing.

"Such. A. Demon."

Back there at the Strauss camp, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, and the now conscious Cana, all sat around the campfire as they munched on their dinner. For a moment, Mirajane swore she felt something itchy on her nose, so she had to put down her plate to turn on her back and gently sneeze.

"Excuse me," she muttered through her covered mouth.

Inside her head, she thought, "What could that be?"


	4. Guild

**A/N:** It took a while before this is updated, and so I sincerely apologize. Here it is.

Today, Fairy Tail has defeated Tartaros.

Later, they would all go home to their guild and party wild. Like the good old days.

Everyone would have a great time.

But tomorrow, Fairy Tail will be gone.

Makarov stood at the center stage of the famous wizards' guild, Fairy Tail. Obviously he's about to announce something. Perhaps something about their success just recently or... the charges applied by townspeople. But who knows? Maybe the continuation of the S-class trials? Natsu would go nuts! Or something else that would ignite the whole-

"Fairy Tail will disband."

Has anyone expected these words to come out of the master himself? Nope. No one did.

Did someone go over the board-just so over-that the new Council had to take some serious actions? Well, they were all engaged in a battle the last time so, nope.

Was he kidding? Messing with them? Fucking with their brains? Or has he gone bonkers because of age?

Nope.

"What's wrong, Master?" Mirajane asked as she approached from the bar counter the old man, eyes full of concern for him. She'd be one of those people who will have a breakdown because of this, for sure.

Makarov's face sure was unreadable. No one could tell whether he was just way too drunk to be deciding on a heavy call, or he was simply trolling them. Sure, questions swallowed Makarov whole. Look, how can he disband the guild just like that?

A guild like that?

"This is nuts," a blonde of a guy was making his way through the crowd that had formed around the master's setting. "Old man."

"Laxus," the aged man called as their eyes clashed.

Once there, the younger Dreyar took up a stool beside Makarov. "Making decisions while drunk, again, huh?" Laxus asked, in high hopes that his gramps wasn't in any way serious. "You can't disband Fairy Tail now, can you? I just got back!" he followed a rather dry joke. He even laughed at it. Tch.

"I'm not drunk, and I don't give a damn if you got in again just a few months ago," Makarov replied as dry as Laxus. "My decisions are calculated. I cannot undo it."

"But Gramps," Gray barked. It seemed that the whole guild was listening to the supposedly intimate talk between grandfather and grandson (plus the soon-to-be granddaughter-in-law? Dunno!) but yeah, everyone was eavesdropping in a very obvious fashion. But Gray still needed to finish his sentence, "Where is this all coming from? You know well that Fairy Tail has been our home ever since we were little! Why, Gramps?" Oh boy, the usually energetic ice mage looked like he's about to hail out tears soon.

"I don't need to explain to you all. You're as stubborn as the rocks in the mountains out there. You wouldn't understand, anyway," he hopped down from his stool and walked for the door. "Go now. You are now free to take the path you want."

"Master!" Lucy was now in tears when she screamed for the old guy. The others chased after him, only to be stopped by his giant form. "I am not a master anymore," he paused, trying to internalize what he had just said and went on with another heart-shattering statement, "I am NOT your master any longer. Fairy Tail IS no more."

Makarov Dreyar had done his exit, tears in his eyes as he forced himself to get out of the guild's outskirts.

"I have to do this for you," he said in between uncontrolled sobs. "This is for your future, brats."

Where did everyone go? Here:

TEAM NATSU:

-Well, Natsu and Happy left before the whole disbandment thing so they were nowhere to be found. Location? Unknown.

\- Gray seemed to take a darker way. Surprisingly, he let Juvia tag along with him.

\- Erza left without everyone's notice. Like Natsu, she, too, is nowhere to be found.

\- A downcast Wendy went to her best resort with her exceed Charle, to her bff (hehe) Cheria's guild: Lamia Scale. The Grand Magic Games sure had been a lot of help to her.

\- Meanwhile, Lucy was left with her spirits. Her team left without her. She moved from Magnolia to Crocus and there she started anew.

TEAM SHADOW GEAR

\- Jet and Droy went somewhere to train, as it seemed.

\- Though not members of the team, Gajeel and Lily joined Levy to the Council. Wow.

MACAO AND WAKABA

\- Macao went home to his wife, with Romeo of course.

\- Wakaba headed home as well.

THE CONNELLS

\- Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka stayed at their home, hoping that one day, the guild would reopen.

There were also members-err, ex-members-who went by themselves. Like:

CANA - she tracked down her ever clingy father, Gildarts. She wanted to train with him.

LAKI AND KINANA - one went home to her town, and the other lounged on a search for the whereabouts of the new members of Crime Sorciere. . .

MAX, WARREN, AND NAB - all three went to different towns to get jobs and earn money for a living. Yes. Nab.

Wait-it looks like there are still two teams who travelled different paths...

THE RAIJINSHUU

\- Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen decided to stick together, since they have nowhere else to go to be honest. Laxus wasn't allowed to join his gramps. Heck, he wasn't able to follow his scent even! This team applied for a guild somewhere in Fiore. Blue Pegasus.

And THE STRAUSS SIBLINGS

\- They all agreed to visit their home in the past, when they were kids, just to check on the people there. After so they also sought applications for a guild. They need jobs to make money, just like the others.

Knock. Knock.

Laxus Dreyar slammed the door knuckle for the second time on the wooden doors of the Blue Pegasus guild. It's been a week since the disbandment, and the members of Raijinshuu found themselves in this rather... glossy guild. Unlike Fairy Tail's, the doors here were not so tall. The blonde had to find a way not to bump his almost gigantic head on the door frame.

"Honestly, Laxus," Evergreen summoned her fan. "This isn't the perfect time to be bitching about their door."

Grunt.

Before engaging in the conversation, Bickslow cleared his throat first, and then said, "She's right, y'know? Besides, Blue Pegasus is no Fairy Tail! What, you're expecting flying tables to welcome you once this door opens?" He patted his tensed back.

"Shut up, Bicks-"

"Laxus," Freed chimed in. "You must not be complaining about their door. It's actually your fault for being tall."

The man in suppression cocked an eyebrow. Being tall used to be an advantage to many aspects in life. But it can trigger conflicts now? Hmm... if the situation wasn't considered 'enraging' then Laxus doesn't know what it should be.

"And I think Bickslow's right, Laxus. This is no-"

The blonde man cut him off with no hesitations. "I don't remember asking opinions from the three of you," he leered at them all and continued, "So shut your mouths close."

The one who looked away as if he was just a passerby was Freed. Bickslow pretended to be taking a nap-yawned, stretched, and laid by the nearest grass. Evergreen nearly rolled her eyes.

Grunt. Again. From the same man.

"Mira-nee," called out a slightly worn-out Lisanna. The three of them-the Strauss siblings-were currently on a memorable hike in the rocky mountains. They had just finished their visit to their old "home" town where they all collected bad memories. Well, they had to hike down since it's the only option available except that-

"Why are we using our feet," roared Elfman, "when we can use our magic?" Makes sense, huh?

Mirajane stopped dead on her tracks. Oh, right. Why hasn't she thought of that yet? Has she gone stupid or something? A side-effect of the disbandment? Did it have to feel like shit?

"Y-you're right," the white-haired woman exhaled. Beside her, another white-haired lady-the one with the shorter hair-cheered. "Finally! I can use my Bird Soul!"

"And so can I-" Mirajane clenched her fists- "use my Satan Soul," she said with a smirk ghosting her lips as the demon within fully took over her. "Wings," as she commanded, a pair of bat-like wings sprang from her shoulder blades. Seeing it was quite painful, mind you. Bloody... amazing.

Despite the mesmarization that stirred in, Elfman managed to summon his soul to transform into one of his beasts that can fly-Dragon Soul. New? Of course, never heard or read before but here. Elfman's newest transformation resembled a dragon-human hybrid of usual size (not as really big as Igneel or Zirconis or Acnologia or the other dragons though) with olive green-purplish red combined scales, snout and fangs so sharp, a tail that looked a little similar to his Mira-nee's Satan Soul base form, and thick wings that allowed him to fly though they seemed too heavy to carry a man.

"I AM A MAN!" the dragonized Elfman roared.

"Woah, big brother! I never thought you'd master that soul!"

The big guy blushed. He always did when his sisters or just one of them complemented his skills and abilities. "I-it's not like I have mastered it already . . ."

Now all three of them levitated in midair. Out of curiosity, Lisanna, in her Bird Soul form, asked, "Do you exhale fire, too, Elf-nii?" It took a while before the question registered in the mind of Elfman . Upon so, he replied, "I don't really know. I haven't tried."

"Then go ahead and give it a shot!" the youngest Strauss pushed. "It would be amazing if one of us can use fire!" At this statement, however, the eldest one felt ignored. She knew well that her sister knows her Satan Soul-Sitri allows her to manipulate fire for plenty functions. "Lisanna."

She looked behind her and approached the 'unappreciated' sister. "What is it, sis?"

Mira needed not to word out the answer. She simply-yes, simply-alchemized from the base Satan Soul to Sitri. She was not smiling in the process. And that's about 800% sure not good. Hell, her face was expressionless and was damn hard to unserstand! Stubborn. Her previously erect white locks fell down to a violent mess of long strands, still with the signature tied-up bangs. From being almost bare she became covered in fine clothing of ivory and black and sapphire patches that matched her very self-all over, even down to her legs. Then, her feet were ablaze, and Lisanna only stared at her, looking disoriented. "Why did you change, Mira-nee?"

Grunt.

Wait-what? Mirajane Strauss grunted! Oh-ho . . .

And then it hit Lisanna- "Oh."

"Sitri Soul can u-use fire..." an anxious Elfman flew a few inches away from his enraged sister. The youngest did the same. Oh no.

"Before we apply for a guild," said an angry Mirajane, as the flames at her feet combusted dangerously, "how about we do a little training first, huh?!" Without warning she screamed at the top of her lungs as she let herself be enveloped in a dark violet aura. Oh boy.

Although hopeless, Elfman and Lisanna were still flapping their wings at full strength and speed, in high hopes that their angelic-demonic nee-chan Mirajane would not reach either of them, but their sister was not weak, in fact stronger than them, so they both prepared themselves, as if it would be their final stage at the S-class Advancement Trials.

BLUE PEGASUS GUILD

Since it's the home of the handsome Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, the Raijinshuu expected an aromatic burst of air once they were through, and their expectation was met. Inside this guild's hall, the ceiling was tremendously high and ornamented with gigantic crystal chandeliers and balls that gleamed each time they were exposed to light, and there were festive fabrics that snaked the whole ceiling segment. For a moment there, that made Laxus think about this guild's door being very unreasonable for its size, yeah, given that the inside is huge. And the walls were entirely glittering and sparkling, because earlier, based from what he heard from some noisy idiots, Ichiya sprinkled way too much of his 'Glitter Parfum' on the suffering masonry. Music also filled the atmosphere. Say, the door was small? Hell, the windows were even larger than the main entrance! Laxus grew annoyed at the thought-and offended.

Somehow.

While the lightning man piqued himself, and while Evergreen and Bickslow went to separate directions, Freed noticed how well the mages there dressed. He wondered if their arrival date was identical to some event, like an anniversary or something, so he asked one of the ladies who sipped their wines to his right. "Excuse me, gorgeous, but will you tell me the reason behind this fabuluous setup of Blue Pegasus?"

A slender female with tangerine hair caught his question, smiled at him, laughed, and replied, "This is nothing but a regular day at the guild, warrior." -Freed felt his cheeks burn. A little. Only.

"Why, thank you," he said as he took the lady's right hand, bent down on one knee, and kissed the top lightly. He swore he saw the lady blush. After the quick display Freed got up again and fixed his wrinkled coat and made his way back to his team. He talked to them casually as if he hadn't made a lady swoon just now. "No events today, as it turns out. I managed to squeeze some information from a few people here."

"Just a normal day, you mean?" the man, whose tongue is always stuck out, asked. Freed nodded.

"And I suppose one of you have asked about the main office," said Evergreen. She flickered her beloved fan to cool herself. "Bickslow?"

"Ah, y-yes, of course," the seith mage seemed startled but continued still, "One of them told me their office is just behind that-" he pointed a finger (guess which finger) to a fancy-looking, steel door to their north-west from their current position- "sleeky shiny door." The group casually walked for the said door that is said to bring them to the main office of Blue Pegasus. They didn't pay their minds to those prying eyes and itchy rants and gossips from some, like:

"Aren't those guys from Fairy Tail?" and "Why are they here? I'm terrified!" also "I heard their guild's disbanded!" and something that the team leader didn't want to hear, "Oy, that one is Laxus Dreyar! Grandson of Makarov Dreyar who planned to take over the gui-"

The man of the talk briefly halted his walk to turn around and see who the heck was talking shit. The other three synchronized his stop. Suddenly, the whole Blue Pegasus guild was muted. He did not want a ruckus here, especially he's NOT in Fairy Tail. Arms crossed, he just gave the bird his heaviest glare. The most dangerous one. The guy flinched.

Very Laxus, indeed.

[We hear his heavy footsteps landing on the marble floor, sound echoing the silent place.]

Grunt.

By the time the Raijinshuu reached the 'sleeky shiny' door that Bickslow mentioned, the noise erupted once again. Evergreen volunteered to give the knob a shake, and another, and another, until the door opened, and they were welcomed by one of the Tri-Men, Eve.

"Fairy Tail's Raijinshuu!" he exclaimed and carried on, "It's a big surprise to see you here! Our guild's location is not known amongst many! Besides, you don't seem to visit-" From behind him, another one of the Tri-Men popped up-Hibiki.

"Eve, don't say too much," he patted the other man softly on the shoulder and contiued, "And oh, please come in. I think I know what you are here for."

It has been a week, roughly, since Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow joined their latest guild, Blue Pegasus. Master Bob assisted their membership personally, given that Laxus is the one and only grandson of his close friend, Makarov, and because of what Fairy-err, the old guild-has done to aid them before.

But little did Mr. Dreyar know that in Blue Pegasus, jobs on the road and faraway towns are not so popular. One night he found himself getting anxious about his occupation, and so he consulted his team. In their own room, they sat on the floor, with the exception of one . . .

"What do you mean you are worried?" asked Bickslow as he lie down on his spacious and soft bed. "What is there to worry about jobs, eh?"

"Oh. Maybe Laxus finds it hard to adapt to this new life," Evergreen added. "I mean, his life back then was in so much ways different than here."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT BOTHERS ME, OKAY?" Laxus couldn't bear to remain silent so, there, he erupted, spat out these words in gritted teeth. "LOOK. IN THIS GUILD, THE JOBS ARE MORE ON SIMPLE AND LAME SERVICES, AND NOT THE ONES THAT I AM USED TO TAKING BEFORE."

Freed raised a hand, asking permission to answer. Laxus slapped himself before nodding. The green-haired man cleared his throat and said, "What I think Laxus points out is that he does not want to work as a waiter here. That is what he meant when he said 'services'." His concerned eyes darted to the sulking blonde man, who only nodded again to agree. Hands on his face, his muffled reply came, "Yes, that bothers me a lot. A LOT."

"If it bothers you, then talk to Master Bob. I'm quite sure he'll give you job requests that are worthy of your title," said the only woman in the room.

"S-class," Bickslow seemed to understand.

"Until then, Laxus," said Freed. "Please let us get our sleep. Would you mind?"

Grunt.

"Gee, thanks and whatever," came his rather dry response.

Just as when everyone was scramming their ways to bed, Bickslow left a reminder to Laxus. "Hey, boss, would you too mind if you will not snore? Come on!"

From the corner of the room, Evergreen was heard giggling, and on the opposite side was Freed, who was trying to suppress his laughter. But Bickslow turned out to be serious about his question! As Laxus was settled firmly on his bed, he run a swift hand on his golden spiky hair, then he buried his face on his pillow. Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow could only hear a stifled grunt.

The next day, the Raijinshuu decided to meet Master Bob. The winged man found it cute that Laxus really wouldn't settle as a barmaid or waiter-or that he was pouting? If Makarov was there, he sure would tease his grandson and embarrass him to the limits. But the thing is, he wasn't there. Nope.

The deal was settled down around 11 in the morning. By the moment Laxus stepped out of the master's office he was grinning from ear-to-ear-a sign of success? He and his team headed for the fancy request board that stood next to them, and there he scanned for some heavy jobs for an S-class mage like him. It seemed that Master Bob allowed Laxus and the others to take S-class labeled job requests. "Gotcha."

"What's smellin', boss?" Bickslow asked.

Laxus waved the request paper on Bickslow's armored face. "We're going to take a search request from Vylmor Town's mayor."

"And how much does it pay?" asked Evergreen.

Their leader mustered a hearty chuckle. "15 million jewels."

"Because the job is expected to be toilsome," stated Freed, and his seith friend added, "If it's gonna be difficult then we might as well get movin' now, correct?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"We cannot be wandering by ourselves, Lisanna," a worried Mirajane remarked. After the incident of not recognizing Mira's ability to use fire, the Strauss siblings literally wandered around the faraway cities, coming from Magnolia. The three were arguing whether they should join a guild or not. Lisanna opted to not to be in a guild that isn't Fairy Tail, Elfman and Mirajane to the 'join a guild' side.

"Listen, Lisanna," said a worn-out Elfman. "We cannot keep on comparing Fairy Tail to other guilds, especially right now."

"Your brother's right," added Mira. "Especially when there's no Fairy Tail to compare. Besides, we will be needing money a few days from now. We can't just travel all our lives."

Defeated, the youngest Strauss sighed. "Right. You're right. But which guild are we entering?"

"I know," her Mira-nee winked at her.

. . .

Later that day the three of them stood in front of a fancy-looking castle that is the main building of Blue Pegasus.

"I thought their location is unknown?" asked Lisanna. But yes, she's right.

"Master Makarov sometimes slips information to us S-class wizards."

"THAT'S OUR NEE-CHAN!" chanted Elfman. "SHE'S A REAL MAN!"

Ignoring the giant of a brother, the other two knocked on the guild's door and patiently (and hopefully) waited for someone to answer it. Fortunately for them, on their first attempt, Ren of the Tri-Men welcomed them to the hall and escorted them to the master's office. When Master Bob knew they would be applying memberships for his guild, he hopped from his seat to embrace the siblings. Never in his life did he think such marvelous mages would one day join his guild. He even asked Jenny to assist Mira and her siblings to their room, and to give them a brief tour at Blue Pegasus.

"Our sincerest gratitude to you, Master Bob!" a teary-eyed Mirajane bowed to thank the winged man. Her siblings followed.

. . .

On the fourth day of their new life in Blue Pegasus, Elfman was made head of defense (like a Tri-Men but not a Tri-Men). Lisanna then helped her sister Mirajane in the bar. Mira made the drinks, Lisanna served them. Their lives were pretty much the same back then, except that the guild they were in now is full of class and elegance, compared to . . . No. Stop with the comparison.

On the same day, same evening, Raijinshuu also made their return from the job that Laxus picked for them that's worth 15 million jewels. Did they make it? Did they? Did they?

"FIFTEEN MILLION JEWELS FOR RAIJINSHUU!" Bickslow chanted as his teammates headed for the bar. He was too focused on the idea of having money again, so when Evergreen and Freed called him for drinks, he didn't hear and instead he went to meet other people.

"Hey, be quiet!" Laxus hissed. Boy, the job sure tired him. He never knew that locating two dogs and a cat is NOT an easy job. Damn. He needed something to clear his misty head. A drink. A strong one. It's a good thing they were headed for the bar. He lifted his gaze from the floor to the fancy bar, and there, he saw a pair of snow-headed woman, the one with short hair and the other, long and curly at the tips. No, no, no. There's no way Mirajane could be there.

Or could it be . . .

To his left, Evergreen squealed like a teenager. "Mirajane! Lisanna!"

His eyes went wide when Freed followed Evergreen in her cheer. "You guys are here, too!"

From afar, Lisanna could see a green-haired man, a bronze-haired lady, and a blonde-

"RAIJINSHUU!" she just could not hold her surprise back. Mira seemed intrigued by her sister's cheery protest. And did she say 'Raijinshuu'?

"Lisanna, what are y-"

"Mirajane! Lisanna!" Evergreen greeted.

"You guys are here! And Laxus, too!"

Upon hearing his name be mentioned, the eldest Strauss stopped doing her chores and asked her other co-waitresses to take over for a while. They understood, of course. THEY HAD TO.

And that was when Laxus felt a headache coming. But he had to greet them, too. "Hello. Never thought we'd be living in the same guild again, as it seems." Altought he tried to sound annoyed and distant, deep inside, he was glad-really glad-to know there were people from Fairy Tail whom he could see, apart from his team. A big relief, yes.

It's a big relief to see Mirajane again.

And much bigger relief to know they'd be living under the same guild.

Yes.

Inwardly, he slapped himself for thinking selfishly again, but it just can't be helped, he knew.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by the woman he thought of. "Laxus?"

"Mira."

"What can I get for you?"

"Uh, I think, no-" he stammered. Fuck. His brain was messing with him. All Mirajane ever did was ask him his order and yet he failed to function? And she just changed her outfit. So what?!

"You don't want something to drink?"

"Yes-I mean, no. I'd get Spirytus vodka, please." Sigh.

When the woman returned, she held a nice mug (as he would like it served) of the classified vodka. "That's the strongest. Are you sure about that?"

Laxus nodded like a dog. He then reached for the mug and chugged its content, like a greedy dog. "More, please."

"Since when did you beg for something, huh?" Mira teased, but gave him more anyway.

"Shut up."

After downing the second serve, he accidentally let his eyes scan Mirajane's figure. In his head, he ravished her body and worshipped her, too. Perhaps the vodka started kicking in because he started to notice how thin the straps of her maroon dress were, and how this new outfit of hers suited her.

"Excuse me?" the white-haired woman interrupted him once more. "Why are your eyes glued at me?"

"Oh, s-sorry."

"It's fine."

"Sure."

"But you're just too obvious, you know?"

"Sorry."

"Never mind."

Laxus cleared his mind and his throat. "Since when were you here?"

Mira sat on one of the stools in the operating bar. "About four days, I guess." She rested her elbow on the marble bartop. "How about you?"

"Almost two weeks."

"I see."

Minutes passed by and they were both silent, but as they stared into each other's eyes they knew that there's no need for words. That, perhaps, was the reason why they get along together well.

How interesting.

Mirajane and Laxus did not know for how long they'd be staying there at Blue Pegasus, but in those looks they threw at one another, those unexpected and accidental touching of their skin, they knew, yes, that for the time being, they would be free just a little, although they still plan to sneak out. Perhaps they could do trainings out there, or go out some time to the nearest carnivals, or watch a festival under the sun. Despite the effects of the vodka, Laxus thought of several things he and Mira would do while they stayed there.

A lot of things.

And since people there did not really care-

"Fuck this bar," Laxus cursed the cold marble that separated him from the woman, and captured Mirajane's mouth into his. Still in shock, she still managed to give her response by kissing back. Hell, she even held his face. It was just a kiss-a long kiss-but they already felt the need. Laxus cursed again.

"Ahem."

The two seemed not to hear, so the woman cleared her throat once more. "Ahemmm."

When they finally stopped, Laxus scowled at the woman who interrupted. He glared at her really hard. "What?"

However, Mirajane, on the other hand, couldn't believe that Jenny was there when she made out with Laxus. "J-Jenny..."

The woman who Mira considered a rival giggled at her nervousness. And embarrassment, too. "Miss each other? Get a room then." She winked at her. "Go on."

The blonde man cocked an eyebrow at her, as though asking why.

"I could take over your shift, but only for today, Mira, so go now."

The she-devil shook her head and leaped out from the bar to the other side, Laxus aiding her escape. Once she was settled and upright, she motioned to hug Jenny. "Thank you, rival."

And then she took Laxus by the hand and dragged him towards the door to exit the castle.

"Where the hell are we going?" Laxus protested.

"The carnival!"

"In the dead of the night, Mira? Really?"

"Come on!"

Laxus knew that Mira plotted to straddle him to go with her to the five rides of the carnival that night, but he just followed his woman. Poor guy. But no matter how painful it is to fight motion sickness, he's still willing to spend the night with her. With Mirajane.


	5. Sigh

**A/N: After what seemed to be a forever, here is the update! I am sincerely sorry for not keeping in touch with the story. I am also very close to giving up on school shit. *weeps in English subs***

The Year X781

 _Sigh._ It was yet another pointless day in the guild for the lone dragon sitting at the second floor of Fairy Tail. _His beloved second floor_ —where he can enjoy peace without being smoldered with harmless fire on the face, or punctured by cold stalagmites, or accidentally pawed by a lion hand—the list never ended. Laxus closed his eyes shut while he drummed along the jazz music on his hears. Yes, jazz was his pick for the day. He might as well serve himself a drink.

However, some peaceful moments never lasted long. As for the young man, it was a 6-minute duration. _Record surpassed!_ Not some stupid flames or icicles or claws clogged his head with irritation. This time, it was the dark purple aura of a petite young lady on goth outfit, leaning against the handle bar of the staircase to the second floor. _The Demon girl_ , he thought.

 _Sigh._

"Hey, you're not allowed to step foot on this area!" frown decorated the handsome face of Laxus as he barked at Mirajane from afar.

However, it was clear as the lady's sapphire eyes that he was forgetting something.

"I thought I became S-class a week ago? Jeez, do I need to make you eat the papers or just make you read them?" the punk barked back.

 _What a bitch_. The blonde guy rolled his eyes as he stood up from his favorite seat and approached the latest member of the guild's finest mages. Right, this little girl just passed the ever-difficult S-class Advancement Trials without dying. He recalled how this _punk_ bested Titania on a single round battle.

 _Coal black scales covered the arms of Mirajane Strauss when she transformed into her first base Take Over—Satan Soul. Her ears started growing like a demon's, with black bat wings ripping their way out of her perfect back, red and purple joining souls to give her transformation a color. Then she plunged into a fully-armored Erza Scarlet with all might and force, without losing grip on her sanity. Beams of purple parred various swords that defeated all elements but darkness._

 _The violent, overtime battle left the white-haired lady the last one standing. Scarlet hair swooshed on the ground, exhausted._

" _C-congratulations, Mira," Erza tried her best to speak, but only up to no avail._

" _Don't speak, Rival," for the first time in two hours of combat, she saw Mirajane smile a real smile. "Save the praise when you're nursed back to health."_

"I think I'm done here," said Laxus. "You can have the floor all to your S-class self."

"Aren't you one, too?" this time, her voice matched the soft, sisterly side she only showed to her baby siblings. Mirajane Strauss was opening up… a little.

The lightning dragon slayer leered at the Demon as he stood near the stair case. "So what if I am?"

"You know," she was now occupying one of the seats. "I didn't become S-class just for the purpose of intensifying my rivalry with Erza. Nor for my family's financial concern."

"Why should I listen to your pep talks? I'm out—"

"It's also because of you, Dreyar."

The words just escaped Mirajane's lips. And Laxus wasn't the one to show any reaction, however, he just failed. His mind stopped working on other stupid things just to process what the girl had just confessed, and it was very evident on the forming beads of sweat on his forehead.

And then he started walking away. "You are batshit insane, y'know? Now, if you won't mind, I'm getting a job done. Get the hell away from me. Please."

"First of all, you talking lemonade, I am _from down below._ I don't want to go back there just yet! I just became S-class, alright?" it was now the Demon's turn to stand up and approach the _talking lemonade_ from not far away. "Second, it is so not like you to say _please_ , so I, Mirajane Strauss, feel immensely proud of what I have accomplished today."

She ran into the wooden railings of the floor and shouted, "EVERYONE! THE GREAT LAXUS DREYAR JUST BEGGED FOR MY ATTENTION! WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT, PINK-HEAD? HOW ABOUT YOU, STRIPPER? AND OH, ELFMAN! YOU SHOULD BE SO PROUD OF YOUR NEE-CHAN. THIS DAY WOULD BE ON MY S-CLASS MAGE RESUME!"

"Really, Laxus? FIGHT ME, THEN!" Natsu was ready to charge.

"Me first, flame brain!" Gray pushed the pink-haired lad on the side.

"Nee-chan, please," whispered Elfman.

That was when Laxus felt a headache coming. And he already knew this one would hurt twice as bad. _She became S-class for me, so what? This piece of information should not bother me. N-not at all. Really. Don't ask why, Dreyar. It's pointless._

"For me, you said? Why?" asked Laxus. " _Demon?"_

The lady just chuckled a very feminine beat. "Oh, you're just fun to annoy sometimes, _Dragon_."

"Hey, don't go yet!" he yelled after Mira, who jumped off the railings to snatch Erza's newly arrived strawberry cake from below.

"Stupid Demon."

"Hey, why are you smiling?"

In their elegant king-sized bed in Crocus, Mirajane faced her husband's grinning reflection illuminated by the moonlight. It was just her, the moon, and Laxus.

"Nothing," said the talking lemonade. "I just remembered the first time you called me _Dragon_."


End file.
